


Quiet in the Library

by RandomRangerWhite



Series: It's the future and they're dumb and in love [5]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bow is baby and we all love him, F/F, Fluff and Smut, It's the future and they're dumb and in love, Slight Expeditionist, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRangerWhite/pseuds/RandomRangerWhite
Summary: "Shhh. Bow told us we have to be quiet in the library."
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: It's the future and they're dumb and in love [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531982
Comments: 4
Kudos: 205





	Quiet in the Library

**Author's Note:**

> In which Catradora goes to the library and tries to be quiet.
> 
> Part of the "It's the future and they're dumb and in love" series where Catradora are together after lots of tears and angst probably.

"This is a lot of...interesting stuff..." Catra drawls with as much enthusiasm as she could muster, a single claw tapping and pushing a nearby vase, watching as the fragile piece of possibly important history wobbled and almost tipping over.

A shove to her shoulder and a stern warning glare from the blonde next to her only causing Catra to roll her eyes and pull her hand back to herself before either of their guides could notice the almost disaster.

Luckily George and Lance didn't seem to take any insult in Catra's tone of voice. Either that or they were used to such sarcastic quips from their own children.

"So would you guys like any snacks? Drinks? Maybe some blankets? Anything at all? Wanna see some baby pictures of Bow maybe?" Lance, of course with his overbearing ways barraging the two guests with rapid questions.

"Daaaaad!" Bow pushing both his fathers further away from the two girls down the hallways. "We need to do some research and we can't have you all hovering over us like we're a bunch of babies!"

The statement could not be taken any seriously as Bow was pouting with his cheeks all puffed up angrily, his face red with embarrassment as his parents were still so over-doting even if they were all adults.

"You'll always be my baby, my big strong Bow." Lance cooed, hugging Bow tightly before being dragged off by George. The more calm of the dad apologizing, mentioning that they were definitely going to bring some snacks and refreshments for their guests later.

"They're so embarrassing..." Bow grimacing as he could hear Catra mocking laughter growing louder and louder until she was wheezing.

"Ahahahaaaahahaaaa! Big baby Bow! I really would like to see those baby pictures!"

"Catra!" Adora's lips pursed tightly before the stern lecturing expression broke and she joined in on Catra's laughter. The Magicat's laugh completely infectious. "Bow's face though...he was so red and pouty!" Adora coughed, her face getting a bit more serious. "I also want to see those baby pictures though."

"Wow. I can't believe I came home just to be attacked in all direction."

Catra walking up to Bow with a chuckle before pinching his cheek and making kissy faces at him. "Awww, don't worry, you big baby. We'll be sure to let Sparkles know so you can be babied at the palace too!"

"I regret bringing you here."

"Don't worry. You didn't bring me here, I tagged along."

Catra wasn't even planning on coming here. She was taking her afternoon catnap in the sun when she noticed Adora and Bow taking off. Out of curiosity, and extreme boredom, Catra simply followed after the two—unable to restrain herself within five minutes of the journey and ambushing Adora from behind, resulting in a mid-scuffle wrestling match that made Catra completely forgot what she was doing in the first place. After Bow finally stopped them, she simply just followed after Adora and Bow without another word.

Who would have thought they were going to the library that Bow's dads own? Catra definitely had not planned on spending her day watching Adora and Bow's noses stuck in scrolls and books. The two nerds sitting on the floor with a pile of parchments and such they have pulled out. Several cushions and pillows brought up for them to laze about. An emptied plate with only crumbs left as the snacks were consumed as quickly as they came.

 _Something something about First Ones languages translations and writing blah blah_ Bow was yammering on as Catra yawned, barely even listening. Apparently the library was a _"quiet"_ place. She wasn't allowed to run or jump around. What was the point of coming here? She should have stayed at the castle. At least she could mess with the queen there for some entertainment.

_"But what about the time that First Ones Elemental activated?"_

_"That was an emergency, Adora."_

_"So if I activate this First Ones Lemontoes..."_

_"Catra, no!"_

All in all, Catra's plans for some sort of excitement went out the window, she didn't mind too much though as she continue laying about. All the cushions and pillows made to prop up Catra's body in a plushie self made nest. Her head still off of the nest of cushions in favor of using Adora's lap. Fingers gently carding through her hair and lightly scratching her scalp. Catra closing her eyes content for that moment, proven with a small purr.

Her hand occasionally reaching up and pawing at Adora's face whenever the other girl stopped petting her. Adora letting out a huff, her eyes trying to go back to a little well maintained looking ancient First One pamphlet. Catra couldn't really understand what those squiggles meant. Probably something really nerdy and lame.

"You're an even bigger baby than me." Bow says and she could hear his tone trying it's best to keep down the excitement, the almost patronizing 'awwing', and if Catra wasn't in such a comfortable position, she'd slash open that unprotected belly.

"Keep your eyes to yourself unless you wanna end up like Octavia." The sudden quick shuffling of paper in response made Catra grin.

After a few moments of silent reading—Catra giving up annoying Adora as the other girl simply ignored her in favor of whatever boring topic she was reading—the only sound was Catra's purrs and the papers crinkling before Adora started shifting about, possibly to get up and gather more research material. Catra made a slightly displeased noise and dug her claws into her warm lap pillow to keep it still.

"Catra. I'm done with this. I need to get up."

"Do you need to...or just want to." Catra grumbles as she rolls around and buries her face into Adora's thighs, the high-pitched embarrassed squeak causing Catra's ears to twitch. "Because I just need to be right here."

_Next to you._

As if she would say that out loud with Bow right across from them.

Her nose smelling something almost fragrant among the smell of sweat and the woods. An enticing smell and she buried her face into that warm lap.

"Okay, that's it." Adora say with a sigh of resignation. 

Catra felt hands around her waist, her body going completely tensed as she was lifted and then thrown over Adora's shoulder. The blonde staggering up, kicking and trudging through Catra's nest before walking off with Catra still hanging over her back.

"Hey!"

"Shhh. You have to be quiet in the library, remember?" Adora simply said as she gave Catra's thigh a spank, the sudden contact causing Catra to tense up, a heat dropping down to her stomach. Her heterochromatic eyes wildly glancing over to Bow who was actively avoiding eye contact with her as his face was completely covered by the scroll he purposely held in front of him. 

"Gee, wow! These certainly are words!" Pretending not to see anything, some help he was going to be. She did say to keep his eyes to himself.

Adora taking Catra behind a bookshelf, further and further away from where Bow was at, not letting the feline go even as she struggled and wiggled in that surprisingly strong held grip. She gotten better at making sure Catra couldn't escape her arms, the brunette realized as the heat continue to collect between her legs, hoping Adora didn't take notice.

The blonde simply just look through the layered of shelves as she pulled out a thin book. Her other arm still wrapped tightly around Catra's back, holding the cat-like girl over her shoulder. Instead of taking the book back to sit down with Bow and read it, Adora simply flipped the book open. Her eyes scanning the content of the pages.

"Uhh...Adora...?" Catra wasn't sure just how long she could stand being held like a sack of potatoes, her arms uselessly dangling. She could probably claw Adora's butt from here.

"Shhh...Bow told us we have to be quiet in the library." Adora again repeats. "You have to behave." At the final word, the arm around Catra loosen just a bit, but still keeping her from slipping. Fingers idly brushing along the fabric of Catra's shirt before delving under, touching the soft fur beneath.

"Nngk?!" Catra jolted up in surprise as she felt that electric tingle down her spine from the gentle contact.

"Shhh." Once again shushed as Adora adjust her shoulder, stretching her muscles, Catra bouncing along just a bit with a smaller restrained noise. Adora turned a page, still standing and reading with Catra slung over her shoulder, fingertips still brushing along the back fur underneath Catra's shirt. Simply petting her.

To Catra the seconds felt like hours, her body still tensed, almost feeling coiled as she could feel the heat continue to pool between her thighs, praying that Adora was too into her book to take notice. For a moment Catra just wanted to slump down and just take in that lulling stroking to her spine, the gentle scratch just right above the base of her tail and— _Ooooohhh!_

She let out a pleased mewl. Another soft spank with a warning hush that only elicit more shivers up and down her back. "Mmr! Mm! Mrr..." Her mewling growing more quiet with each soft smack to the back of her thigh, body jolting with each light slap. The fingers stroking along her spine began wandering lower. Catra's breath hitching as she feels them wiggle under her waistband.

"Shhh..." She barely hears Adora whisper over her thudding heart. "You want Bow to catch you like this?"

She felt her pants being pulled down to her thigh, her bottom feeling the cool breeze sending more shivers and a small moan that Catra tried to muffle with her hands to her mouth. Her face flushed with embarrassment and shame at the thought of the archer catching them like this— _her body slung over Adora's shoulder, her pants pull down as Adora continue playing and teasing her._

Her heart beating even faster as the embarrassment slowly turning into excitement, the arousal being evident as she could feel a bit of slickness trickling down her lower regions.

"Oh..." she hears Adora says and feels that hand move to her bottom, pointer finger and ring finger stretching her cheeks and the middle finger slowly dipping into the honeyed heat. A barely bit back groan escaping Catra's mouth as she feels the cool open air against her revealed lower lips.

"Is that why you been so insufferable all day?" There was a smugness that Catra would really want to snap at, but in her position she didn't want to bring any attention to the secluded hidden area they were in. Adora's voice suddenly went low, only for Catra's ears to be able to barely pick up. "Is that why you were such a brat? Were you hoping I'll drag you in the corner and punish you?"

There was a bit of edge on Adora's voice. As if she was trying to hold back. Catra's imagination running wild as she envisioned Adora fucking her against the shelves, her own hands covering her mouth as she tries to muffle the desperate moans and cries. Bow possibly wondering where the two have gone.

The thrill of getting caught.

She feel that finger presses harder against her center, definitely completely soaked at this point, the trembles of excitement now unable to stop as her tail lashes about, curling around Adora's face.

"A...Adora..." her voice wavering, getting higher in pitch as she feels the digit slowly start sliding past the spread cheeks, stroking Catra's heat almost leisurely as Adora pretended her attention was still on the book that she was open to the same page for awhile now even as the furry appendage wrapped over her nose.

"Catra, shhh...we'll get caught." That hushed whisper again, this time full of mirth and playfulness, Adora spitting out little bits of loose fur that got in her mouth. She placed the book down, the page long forgotten as her attention has always been on Catra, ever since the feline was snoozing on her lap and distracting Adora as she tried (in failure) reading an old First Ones take-out menu.

Her now free hand going over giving another gentle smack, the sound echoing almost loudly in Catra's twitching ears. The thought of someone hearing tha-

"You're too loud." Adora's low whispering voice cutting through Catra's heavy breathing. Catra covering her mouth with her hands, stifling the small squeal as she feels the teasing digit move lower to the stiffen clit.

"Mmf...Adoruuuuhhh..." Catra felt herself melting as Adora continue circling that throbbing nub. Her now free hand moving and easily slipping inbetween Catra's thighs. The other arm still wrapped around Catra and keeping her asscheeks spread. The dripping heat coming from her begging lower lips, filling the air with Catra's arousal. Adora took in a deep breath, shuddering out a sigh.

Her hand now inbetween Catra's thighs moves closer to to her entrance, dripping with so much slick wetness. The finger slowly delving into heated flesh, a squirming muffled mewl and Adora had to lock her arm tighter around Catra's form to keep the feline from slipping out of her hold. Catra wiggling and kicking her legs.

"Catra...you need to be quiet." Adora says teasingly as she allow her fingers to continue stroking Catra's spread slit. A rumbling small mewl was her only response as Catra dangled over Adora's shoulder in a daze, her hands still covered over her mouth in a weak poor attempt to stifle the sounds, legs twitching slightly every few seconds.

Her back arching as she feel that callous forefinger slipping in, wiggling in and filling Catra up. A firm palm slapping onto Catra's butt and held there to keep Catra from slipping off Adora's shoulder as the pace suddenly increased.

"Ngk! Adora!" Catra gasping as she feel that finger curling just enough to caress that spot that made Catra see flashes of white. Barely unable to hear the hushed whisper telling her to be quiet as her body continue to convulse. 

Adora adding another finger, stretching Catra and filling her up that she couldn't help but let out a high pitch whine that couldn't be silenced by her hands.

Catra wasn't too sure if it was the blood rushing through her head from being held in this position for too long, or that adrenaline of possibly being caught, but she was feeling incredibly light-headed. "A-Adora...I-I feel...dizzy..."

Thankfully—or not, Catra wasn't too sure at this point, Adora instantly stopped. The pace suddenly halting and Catra ended up letting out a low moan of slight disappointment. Her head still spinning and breath heavily panting.

She was placed down onto the ground against the bookshelf. Adora letting out a grunt as she circled her shoulder, obviously stiffened after holding Catra in that position for so long. Catra finally being able to look up at Adora, the blonde's face was completely flushed, her eyes still dark with lust as she kneeled down in front of Catra. As soon as Adora leaned closer to check up on her, Catra eagerly wrapped her arms around Adora's neck, pulling the blonde into a heated kiss.

Once again, Catra felt those fingers dancing along her inner thigh and she spreads her knees, allowing Adora easier access. She bit back a sigh and threw her head back, hitting some of the books behind her, not that she was paying attention as her entire focus were those heavenly fingers sliding in and caressing every part they could reach inside of her. Adora's mouth attacking Catra's neck, planting kisses and bites on her collarbone as those calloused digits continued thrusting deep inside Catra.

"Mmn! Mmng!" Catra's legs wrapped around Adora's waist along with her tail, every part of her wanting to coil up to Adora and simply never let go. Her voice wavering and going out of control. 

The fingers curled once again, each stroke now hitting her G-spot repeatedly, leaving stars behind Catra's vision as Adora's thumb presses and circles that throbbing aching clit. "Shhh." Adora's lips once again upon hers, tongue slipping into Catra's open panting mouth. 

Her fingers swirling, stirring Catra's insides until she was completely unraveled. Panting and hopelessly moaning into Adora's mouth as her hips bucked up, grinding in a circle. Her toes curling as the pleasure continue to spot her vision. Her tail coiled tightly around Adora's waist.

Catra going completely tense. Her eyes rolling to the back of her head as her body seizes up, her hips jerks once. Then twice, before she pulls away from Adora's lips, her jaw going slack and she let's out something akin to a wail, her back arching as a tsunami of hot white pleasure crashes repeatedly over her. 

A few second. A few minutes. She couldn't tell. Catra still twitching and thrusting her hips against Adora's hand, still knuckles deep inside of her. Her insides clenching hard on the sweet delicious intrusions before her body completely goes still and flops forward against Adora's chest. Adora slowly pulls her fingers out, the small mewling noise as Catra's hips slightly chased after those retreating fingers made Adora nibble her bottom lip. Face still red and breath as heavy as Catra's. Both of them simply staring at each other with that same fiery heated gaze.

"Adora? Catra? What was that noise? Was that you guys?"

Both women freezing as they hear Bow's voice approaching, just around the corner.

"What are you up t-"

Bow walking around towards the sound of loud shuffling, pausing as Adora was standing in front of the bookshelves, yanking books rapidly as if trying to completely empty the shelves for some odd reason. Catra had her back turned, fiddling with the waistband. Her tail still bundled up awkwardly in her tights, trying to free itself from it's compacted confines.

A certain scent of sweat and something else looming in the air.

He put two and two together, slowly averting his gaze towards a random shelf besides him. "Oh...here's the book I was looking for." Bow announced almost robotically and pulled a random First Ones book, not even looking at the cover as he quickly walked away pretending he didn't notice the two.

"I'm just going to take my time reading this until Adora and Catra comes back from wherever they are in this big library..." his voice growing farther away, smaller and smaller, leaving the two in a tensed awkward silence.

Adora bang her head repeatedly on the emptied shelf as soon as Bow was out of earshot. "I can't believe we really almost got caught." Her heart beating fast, hand still shaking as her thumb slowly rubbed against her index and middle fingers. The slick wetness making Adora lick her lips unconsciously.

"Almost?! He totally caught us!"

"Did he?!" The dumb double-take as Adora paled at the possibility of them actually being caught.

Catra couldn't help herself, groaning as she rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's denseness. She stepped towards Adora pulling the other woman to her. Her body still feeling hot from where Adora touched her. She pulled the blonde closer to her and into a kiss, teeth nibbling and sucking on Adora's bottom lip before pulling back just a bit and letting it go. Eyes opening and staring hungrily at Adora's slightly half-lidded dazed expression, dark blue eyes clouded with arousal, returning the still hungry look with her own passionate gaze.

"How about we go somewhere where we can be a little...louder then?" Catra whispers in a raspy low voice. The slow nod she received in reply was all she needed to see.

They met up with Bow back at Brightmoon the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Catra: If you tell anyone what you saw, I'm having Entrapta upload all your baby pics onto a giant holoscreen for every kingdom to see.  
> Bow:  
> Bow:  
> Bow: Saw what now?
> 
> Adora is the type of gal who'll steal a skiff to take Catra on a date. A quick fuck in the library doesn't seem that farfetched for her either.
> 
> Was reminiscing some old stuff long ago so decided to write some Catradora loosely based off it before s5 hits.  
> Can't wait to see how much of s5 gonna ruin most of my fics, headcanons, and emotions!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments if you enjoyed it!


End file.
